blossomfandomcom-20200215-history
Danny
Daniel "Danny" Fenton, '''AKA Danny Phantom', is the Half-Human/Half-Ghost Hybrid, and the main character of the television show series, ''Danny Phantom. Known as Danny Fenton when a human and Danny Phantom when a ghost, his primary goal is to save the citizens of Amity Park from the dangerous ghosts coming through the Fenton Portal. He is voiced by David Kaufman in the series and most of the Nicktoons video games and by Keith Ferguson in Nicktoons MLB. History Origin Living with his ghost-obsessed parents since his birth, had had to put up with their unique personalities that often traumatized him as well as constantly being forced to listen to his parents ramble or instruct their children on how their numerous Fenton gadgets worked. However, this did nothing to stop his curiosity that one day changed his life forever. While in his parents' laboratory, he had an accident involving the newly built "Fenton Portal", causing his molecular structure to be infused with ectoplasm. As a result, he becomes a half-human, half-ghost hybrid; he styles himself as a new persona as Danny Phantom, an extraordinary spectral superhero with a ghostly array of other-worldly powers; able to shift between the forms his human-half and his ghost-half at will, coming into a number of various supernatural/paranormal extraordinary abilities. Upon transformation, his normally black hair turns white, his eyes change from sky blue to ectoplasmic green, his skin changes from light to tanned, and his normal attire becomes a black JUMPSUIT suit - with white boots, gloves, belt, and starting from the second season, a "D''" emblem with an inner "''P" on his chest. The emblem is added by his friend Sam Manson in Memory Blank, where she is forced to relive the events leading up to his initial transformation. Beginning He made his first appearance in Mystery Meat; he has had his powers for a full month, but didn't tell his family out of fear of what their reaction would be. He also has little control over his powers at this early stage, as shown when he accidentally phases halfway through the floor at school. After a battle with the ghost of the evil Lunch Lady, he decided not to tell his folks and starts his long road of becoming a superhero to the people of Amity Park. In Bitter Reunions, he had met Vlad Masters, a millionaire bachelor and Packer's fanatic who went to college with his parents. Vlad became his primary arch-nemesis throughout the series, possessing the same half-ghost powers he does, only twenty years more experienced and with very different intentions. For the majority of the earlier episodes, Danny Phantom wasn't particularly a well known ghost. His major comeuppance in the Amity Park's public eyes came in Public Enemies when Walker, a ghost cop, took revenge on him by ambushing the entire city, going as far as possessing the mayor, and framing Danny Phantom for all of it, causing the public to shun the ghost boy. To make matters worse, when Freakshow took control of him with his crystal ball staff in'' Control Freaks, he forced him to lead a series of ghostly bank robberies. Since then, he has been consistently chased after by Amity Park's local authority, despite his intentions to still bring about good to the world. He had only his two friends, Tucker Foley and Sam Manson, and his sister Jazz secretly supporting him. And for a brief time, Paulina also knew and was helping him after she fell in love with him in the episode Lucky in Love when he had saved her and she found out his secret identity. However, it turned out that Paulina had been overshadowed by Kitty and when Kitty left, Paulina did not remember anything. Becoming a Hero He managed to succeed in Reign Storm when he fought against the evil ghost king, Pariah Dark and managed to lock him back in his palace. As a result of this blatant heroism, 64% of the townsfolk of Amity Park now saw him as good and as a hero. Since then, his popularity has soared, many knowing who he is, some respecting and looking out for him, etc. He also confirms to the whole town at this point that his true name is Danny Phantom and not Inviso-Bill. This also helps his standing in the Ghost Zone as he is now called by Frostbite ''The Great One and Savior of the Ghost Zone because of his actions. But, of course, the three people he needs to believe in his goodness: his parents and his at-the-time love interest, Valerie, who secretly became a ghost hunter and used Vlad's technology to hunt him, still didn't believe Danny Phantom was anything but a menace. Alternated Pathways In The Ultimate Enemy, he witnessed an alternate future: after cheating on the CAT (Career Altitude Test), his entire family, friends, and Lancer all die through a Nasty Burger explosion. Orphaned, he had no choice but to move in with Vlad, the only one who can understand his situation. He just wanted to have no pain after his experience. With a great deal of sympathy for the boy, honoring his wishes Vlad proceeded to remove his ghost half from his human self. As a result, his ghost half went rogue and split Vlad's human half and merged with his ghost self, resulting in the birth of Dan Phantom. After presumably killing his human half and blowing up Vlad's manor, he went on a ten-year world destruction tour. He does battle with his future self eventually and with the help of Clockwork, alters his future so that he can have a second chance to undo the damage he would have caused. Because Clockwork said he'd given everyone else a second chance, he deserved one too. Known Identity In Reality Trip, an encounter with Freakshow along with his Reality Gauntlet resulted in him accidentally revealing his secret to the general public, causing wide storm news all over America and a mad pursuit by the Guys in White. While avoiding them, he and his friends managed to gather the Reality Gems, then ultimately stopping Freakshow once and for all. Using the Reality Gauntlet afterwards, he then alters everything back to the way it was once was, causing everyone to forget his secret except for his friends, sister and his enemies. Old Friends and Allies In Kindred Spirits, he meet s his sister, Danielle a.k.a. Dani Phantom whom he later finds out is one of the many imperfect clones that Vlad has made, struggling to make the perfect half-ghost son. He has sent Dani to fetch him to capture his mid-morph DNA sample for the final processing. He had managed to convince Dani that Vlad was only using her. Not believing it at first, she later figures it out by the time he yells at her harshly, causing her to team up with him and destroy his clone lab, including his perfect clone. Despite the fact she previously knocked him out before, twice in fact, he saved his sister from Vlad when he attempted to kill her. With Vlad defeated, Dani flies off, vowing to meet again. After getting lost in the Ghost Zone, he and his friends encountered a Yeti-like ghost named Frostbite, who leads a tribe of icy ghosts who idolized him as a hero and as the Savior of the Ghost Zone after defeating Pariah Dark. He later gained their help when he develops ice powers. Another important note is that in Urban Jungle, he stated that he was a duly-appointed deputy of Amity Park, meaning that he is now officially recognized as the town's protector. By the time of Forever Phantom, Danny Phantom's popularity has achieved a level comparable to a rock star's, as he is constantly chased by mobs of adoring fans and the news media. In Phantom Planet his identity is revealed to the world leaders and his friends and family along with statues of him holding up the world are used as a thank you. In Claw of the Wild, the Casper High students went camping for the summer; there the kids were kidnapped by beasts sent by Walker and his cops--at first to capture Wulf who coincidentally was in the same area as the campers--and eventually gain his attention. He is later reunited with Wulf who once again had run away from Walker and his men. With Sam and Wulf's help, he manages to save both Tucker and his classmates, then declared to Wulf they are forever Amigos before he runs--free once more. In D-Stabilized, Dani Phantom had returned to Amity Park, seeking Danny to ask his help on stabilizing her. He found a way with a new Fenton creation named Ecto-Dejecto, which was originally meant to destroy ghosts, but ended up making them stronger, increasing their ghostly status. Managing to convince a reluctant Valerie, he and Valerie charged into Vlad's manor where Dani was currently being destabilized by Plasmius. He later used the Ecto-Dejecto on her, but it seemed to have no effect on her, causing her to fade away, leaving him to think that he'd failed her and that she'd been destroyed. Luckily, Dani returns from her puddled mess, now fully stable. After defeating Vlad, she decides to again venture off on her own, Danny asking her to be safe. Because of his family's and the whole town's hatred of ghosts and after a long period of calling Jack and Maddie kooks, weirdos and denying that ghosts existed at all, then being attacked by hundreds of them, he had told no one except his friends Tucker Foley and Sam Manson about his powers, and struggles to hide his ghost identity from his family: his parents Jack and Maddie Fenton and his sister Jazz Fenton, although she realized that he was the half-ghost in the episode My Brother's Keeper, and has since covered for him even after she told him that she knew of his secret identity in The Ultimate Enemy. She has since become a bit of a pain by trying to help Danny with her more mature outlook on the situation despite not really knowing what she's gotten herself into. Including keeping a log book of ghosts with woefully inaccurate information in it. Some of his enemies have also figured out his secret identity and have tried to exploit it as Technus did in Flirting with Disaster. Bright Future After Vlad had ran for mayor in his hometown of Amity Park, he had to frequently deal with him as well as new and old ghosts, now as the town's duly deputized protector. Phantom Planet gave him his ultimate task when upon meeting up with Vlad's, Masters Blasters, he later questioned his superhero business. Zapping himself in the Fenton Portal again, which his parents had recently stripped back down to its original configuration, he regained his humanity with his only shred of evidence as half ghost being a white streak in his hair. At the same time, a much bigger crisis--namely that of a Dis-Asteroid aims for Earth, timed to collide in a week's time destroying the entire planet. With renewed determination, he regained his powers through multiple blasts from ghosts, affecting his white streak which further expands throughout his body, reclaiming his half ghost status. Gaining every single human being on Earth's attention, he announces a plan to phase the entire planet - so the asteroid can pass through harmlessly. Gaining help from a bazillion ghosts after much convincing, humans and ghosts to work side by side as they successfully save the world from disaster. His secret identity is finally revealed to a select group of people (mainly rulers of countries in the world), his parents along with Valerie and Damon Gray. With him being hailed as a hero all over the Earth. His one goal is to be an astronaut when he grows up. Appearance Danny Fenton has black hair and blue eyes. He wears a white T-shirt with a thin red collar and red cuffs, with a red circle in the middle, light blue jeans, and red-and-white sneakers. When he transforms into Danny Phantom, his hair becomes snow white, his eyes become glowing green, and his skin changes from light to tanned. Danny Phantom wears a black jumpsuit with white boots, collar, belt, and gloves. After "Memory Blank," he wears his logo, a white "D" with a black "P" inside it, on his chest. Personality At the beginning of the series, he is an average, awkward, nervous and friendly teenager. Like most teenagers, he has crushes on girls, occasional desires to be popular, a dislike of bullies, and embarassment about his parents. Unlike them, though, he is afraid of anyone discovering his hard-to-control ghost powers, making him go from being a geek to a freak. Not even sure about how to use his powers, he just simply longs to be normal and unnoticed by anyone. But after he fights the Lunch Lady Ghost, he realizes he can use his powers to save others from ghost attacks, and dedicates his free time to catching troublesome ghosts. This new-found sense of purpose begins to change him into a heroic, brave young man. Over time, he gained confidence in himself and his abilities. He isn't scared of fighting ghosts, mostly just taunting them and putting all of his energy into fighting them off. He also gradually finds Dash much more of an annoyance and bothersome. As he faces more villains and bigger threats, he accepted that it's his responsibility to save those in need of help, sometimes endangering himself to do so. By Public Enemies, although many people think he's a bad guy, he was still determined to keep protecting Amity Park from ghosts, his dedication paying off when people begin to accept him as their hero in Reign Storm. On the downside, he can sometimes become overconfident and impulsive, assuming he can defeat anyone easily or do whatever he wants without any consequences. This might lead him to use his ghost powers to take revenge on bullies, cheat on a test, or even just ignore an impending situation so that he can enjoy something. When someome like Sam triying to warn him about his actions, he can be ignorant and disagreeable, only to find out he was wrong later. Despite these issues, once he figured out what he has caused, he worked hard in order to set things right, whether it be apologizing or saving the day. When he's not worrying about ghosts, he is naturally kind, easy-going, and helpful. On the other hand, he can be very grumpy, frustrated, stressed, and mean, with the often of making very sarcastic remarks or with his eyes glowing green/red from anger. He almost rarely gets extremely mad or emotional, only taking important matters personally like Vlad and Dan. His ghost hunting often cuts into his school work time, but he does work hard after he puts his mind on the task at hand--except when he's lazy or distracted. Although he isn't one of the smartest person around, but he is clever at devising plans, having good ideas and using resources, like his powers, Fenton equipment, and friends with different talents. He loves making puns and exchanging witty banter during his fights, and while there's moments when he under-appreciates his friends, he is thankful to have them. Relationships Sam Manson A friend of his since at least the second grade, his friendship with her is not always as strong as the one he has with Tucker, in part due to their mutual stubbornness and in part to differences of opinions on matters, but he values her friendship just as much as he values Tucker's. The two held mutual feelings for each other, but his constant ghost fighting kept these on the sidelines and unexplored. Throughout the entire series characters such as Dash, Ember, Tucker, Mr. Lancer, and even his own parents have called them a couple, which both of them deny any such feelings despite their real feelings surfacing at various points, such as their two Fake-Out Make-Outs, used as a cover to distract people. Although they had their moments of distance from each other, as the end of the series approached the two began to realize their own feelings for each other, finally admitting such to each other in Phantom Planet and becoming a couple. In the original concept for the show, he and Sam were supposed to have a psychic connection, but this was abandoned with the only elements of it being mutual reactions to certain situations and their shared dream in Frightmare. Tucker Foley He serves as his primary best friend as the two often share many things in common as well as share in general. The only two things he and Tucker do not share is his ghost powers which made him envious of him for a time and his romantic feelings for Sam. And he often takes his side whenever his other friend, Sam, tends to berate him. He rarely ever argues with him, with the only times being when the two are on opposite ends of an issue. Jazz Fenton At first, he was at odds with his sister, often exhibiting hostility due to her more intelligent and slightly snobbish nature, despite her concern and protection over her little brother. In My Brother's Keeper it was revealed that when he was eight years old, the two had been quite close and talked all the time--before she had became, as he once stated, a fink and a conceited snob. As the show progresses however, she eventually mellowed down as well as accepted him as a half-ghost, often covering up for him. The two have since formed a much tighter bond. His Parents Like his sister before, he sometimes feel at odds with his folks. He at an earlier age once connected greatly with his mother, but they grew apart over time. While it seems he does not always feel safe with his parents, especially with their desire to hunt ghosts, including tearing his ghost half apart molecule by molecule, he still showed love and concern for them as much as they do in return. In Phantom Planet his parents finally learn he is Danny Phantom, and they easily accept him for it. Valerie Gray After Phantom Planet, she had officially becomes a part of Team Phantom and knowing of his secret. His opinion of her was anything but kind in the earlier episodes, as he was often not a fan of her egotistical and angry disposition in Shades of Grey,'' and Life Lessons. However, he later started to see her as a very close friend when the two had worked together in order to avoid Dash during Reign Storm, and she in turn learned to see his personality past his awkward status in school and by the episode's end, started to like him in a romantic manner. The two had dated briefly in Flirting with Disaster before she broke up with him over her current job as a ghost hunter with her still unaware Danny Fenton and Danny Phantom were one and the same. However, as seen in Masters of All Time, he still held romantic feelings towards her, but they were never acted on. Like many of his enemies, he had worked with her when the situation has demanded it, such as for their mutual survival, against a greater threat, or to save Danielle. She was last seen cheering for him with the crowd after he revealed his identity at the end of Phantom Planet. Vlad Masters/Plasmius He is his arch-rival and his arch-enemy, a mostly mutual feeling. He is often at odds with the other half ghost as he often has to resist his offers to join his side and be his son. However, by Eye for an Eye the two have become more antagonistic with him no longer seeking his affections. For his part, he takes it upon himself to constantly insult and defeat him every chance he gets, though when the situation arises, the two are often forced to work reluctantly side to side. Only in the alternative future set in The Ultimate Enemy showed him treating him as anything less than an antagonist. He and his friend's including Jazz, Dani, and Valerie often calling him a fruit-loop. He is also known for his obsession with his mother, Maddie. He is constantly trying to take Maddie from her husband, Jack, who thinks of him as an old friend, completely oblivious to the fact that he is trying to kill him. In Phantom Planet, Jack finally learns the truth and has a deep loathing for his so-called friend. Dani Fenton/Phantom A clone of opposite gender and two years younger biologically speaking, she is like him in many ways, making her easy to talk with, yet she is still hard for him to handle due to having elements of his stubborn nature. The two were on opposing teams until sha had realized that her creator, Vlad, was only using her and defected. However, she did not stay with him and went out to explore the world, though she promised to return at some point. She later reappears in D-Stabilized, searching for him in order to find a cure for her dissolving ailment. He had managed to find her a cure, and stabilizing her DNA. She once again decides to head off, but promises once again to come back for him. She makes a final cameo appearance in Phantom Planet, though the two had no interactions. Despite their knowing each other for short time, they already had developed a close brother and sister-like bond, always trusting and being protective of each other. Later on, his parents and Jazz soon find out about her and later on adopted her into the family. Dark Danny His Ultimate Enemy is his most hated and feared foe ever. Although he is at odds with his other enemies, including Vlad, Dan Phantom is a whole other story. He is, or at least was, his future self, but the direct causes that lead to him turning into Dan had been averted thanks to both Sam and Clockwork's intervention. They have not encountered each other since due to his imprisonment within Clockwork's lair. Skulker He is one of the many ghost enemies he has to fight--but has proven to be by far his most persistent foe. During the course of the series he had tried to kill him and turn him into some sort of a trophy, beforehand declaring only to ''"plan on simply capturing you and letting you live the rest of your life in a cage before ultimately vowing to rest your pelt at the foot of my bed!" Despite their animosity, he is usually the first ghost he asks for help when a much bigger threat comes up, an alliance the ghost hunter is usually reluctant towards, but ultimately accepting of, if only due to the serious consequences that could occur if he declined. He is dating Ember McClain. Frostbite He had met the yeti-like ghost when he, Sam and Tucker were lost in the Ghost Zone. Frostbite and his people treat him like a king due to his contribution in saving the Ghost Zone and Earth from Pariah Dark's reign. He immediately considers him a friend and a mentor after learning how to control his Cryokinesis thanks to his training, and is happy to help him out, such as when Vlad had stolen the Infi-Map from him in Infinite Realms. Paulina Sanchez He is shown to have a crush on her, which is severe to the point that his computer password is Paulina Fenton. In the episode Parental Bonding, He asked her out for the prom, though she initially rejects until she believes that he and Sam were dating and she wanted to steal him from her. However, once learning that the two were not dating, she dumped him and rejected his further advances. After saving her in Public Enemies, Paulina developed a massive crush (an unhealthy obsession) towards Danny Phantom with her still believing that he was called Inviso-Bill, but she had continued to ignore and reject Danny Fenton. It is shown, however, that the crush on the ghost half is bigger than the rejection towards the human half in Reality Trip, when everyone, including herself, temporarily find out his identity, and she still likes him. As the series progresses, his feelings for Paulina fade to make room for his feelings for Valerie and finally Sam. Powers/Abilities Powers He possesses various superhuman attributes as a result of his unique physiology. He can freely use a variety of ghostly powers. He possesses some of his ghost powers in his human forms such as invisibility, intangibility, ghost ray, ghost sense, healing factor as well a low degree of enhanced strength and reflexes. *'Transformation': He is able to transform from human to ghost and vice versa at will. His transformation into ghost form will often be accompanied by his signature phrase, I'm going ghost! or Going ghost! or saying nothing at all. Due to his transformation he can use all of his ghost powers such as: *'Invisibility': He is able to turn invisible. When invisible, he cannot be seen by human eyes or scanning devices with the exception to Sam. It is quite common for him to make only a part of his body invisible. He can make other people a nd objects invisible with him, provided that he is in physical contact with them. He can make himself invisible while in human form. While invisible he is still tangible, unless he also turns himself intangible. Though he cannot be seen, he may be felt by other senses, be it by touching, smelling or hearing. *'Intangibility': When intangible, he becomes untouchable, allowing him to pass through almost every objects as if the objects weren't there. He can also make other people a nd objects intangible when in physical contact with them. It is said to cause a slight tingly sensation. People can still see him when he is intangible unless he turns completely invisible as well. He can become intangible while human. While he can fly through just about anything in the human world, in the Ghost Zone, objects obstruct him just as they do humans in the human world. He can, however, transform back into his human form and pass through the objects there. As seen in Shades of Grey, Teacher of the Year, and Parental Bonding, he can, respectively, phase through lasers, fire and ecto-energy blasts, except for the energy blasts from Valerie's weapons. This power was of the hardest for he to handle at first, as he passed through objects without realizing, even after having his powers for a month. This power may be linked to his emotions, as when he gets nervous a.k.a. asking a girl for a date some parts of his body or clothes will turn intangible. *'Flight': He can fly through the air, sometimes at considerable speeds and heights, completely ignoring gravity. His top speed, by the episode Maternal Instinct, is targeted around 112 mph, though he most lik ely had gotten faster since then. He often uses this in combat, but sometimes will do it just for fun and relaxation. When floating or flying, his bottom half will sometimes turn into a wispy tail. Also from time to time, he will walk and run on uneven and vertical surfaces as though they were horizontal. He can fly in his human form, as Vlad although is only for a few seconds (Claw of the Wild). *'Overshadowing': He can overshadowing a human being, an animal, or an inanimate object from within by phasing completely into the subject's body, allowing him to completely control that person's actio ns. When overshadowed, the subject keeps his or her original form, but his or her eyes turn green and the voice will often alter. He can still use his powers of flight, intangibility, invisibility and ghost rays while overshadowing someone. The subject has no memory of what he or she did while being overshadowed. It can slightly influence the overshadowed afterwards based off what the ghost said while overshadowing them. He can also overshadow another Half-Ghost or at least one of their duplicates like he did with Vlad's duplicate in Eye for an Eye. He cannot overshadow a person or a ghost if he is not fully concentrated, or if he is taken out of the overshadowed by anti-ghosts gadgets. Also, he cannot overshadow, someone with enough willpower to stop him. This power has other uses or manifestations like: **'Software Fusion/Data form': Not exactly technopathy as well, but he can introduce himself into a computer software or more likely a computer video game and possess his own avatar, becoming part of the game itself. Just like Technus in the episode Teacher of the Year, his ghost powers and his avatar's powers get all combined. He can also change the appearance of his avatar. This power can also be an ability to become data just like Technus does. When he transforms into his ghost form, he had the Fenton helmet on which may have helped him get into the game. **'Dream Invasion': In the episode Frightmare he is able to get inside other people's dreams to see and interact within them, by overshadowing them. *'Ghost Ray': His ghost ray is a green ectoplasmic blast with a white line in the middle that usually comes out of the palm of his hand, although he can also blast energy from his butt in Memory Blank. It can take many forms: a streaming ray of energy, a glowing orb, and many more. In the episode My Brother's Keeper, he shot a green ghost ray that turned white and more powerful due to his anger, showing a link between his powers and his feelings. At his peak, he can single handed or two handed fire a powerful ghost ray that can totally vaporize any weak ghost and destroy the area nearby as seen in Kindred Spirits when he tore apart molecule bye molecule one of his clones and totally destroy the mini golf camp behind, or in Frightmare to totally vaporize Nocturne's Sleepwalkers. This power has other variants and/or can be fired like: **'Ecto-Energy Strike': He has the ability to enhance his physical attacks with his ecto-energy by channeling the ecto-energy through his fists in order to enhance the strength of his physical attacks. He only did this when he fought Tucker Phantom. **'Ecto-Energy Ball': He usually tends to concentrate and release his ecto-energy, shaped like a sphere of different sizes. He creates a small-sized to large-sized energy sphere, then he fires it at his opponents. **'Ecto-Energy Waves': He uses this power in the episode Frightmare to protect himself from Nocturne's attack. **'Explosive Ecto-Energy Disk': He can put his Ghost rays' energy into a concentrated ecto explosive disk. He first uses this power in the episode Reality Trip to draw a happy face in Freakshow's hat. Later in the episode Boxed Up Fury, he fires these explosive disks when fighting the ten headed Hydra dragon. He seems to have learned it from watching Vlad performing it. **'Explosive Ecto'-'Energy Rings': In the episode Claw of the Wild, he is seen shooting explosive energy rings. *'Light Projection': He can project green light from his hands by using his ecto-energy. **'Flashing Energy Ball: '''In Double Cross my Heart, he is able to create an ecto-energy ball that explodes in front of his enemies, releasing a great amount of light in order to distract and blind his enemies. *'Cutting with Ecto-Energy': He can concentrate his natural ecto-energy in his hands, which allows him to cut through objects as hard as steel, like he does when fighting Undergrowth and Nocturne. *'Repulsion Field: He can expel a large amount of ecto-energy from all his body in order to repel his enemies, similar to his Aural projection, but with much more power. He always uses this power every time he is surrounded by too many enemies at once. This is one of the many powers that he has developed that Vlad hasn't. *'''Ectoplasmic Energy Shield: Like his blasts, his shield is green. It ranges from a full dome, to a small square or circle. His shield can withstand blasts from powerful ghosts like Vlad, Dani and Vortex. There are other variants of this ability: **'Reflective Shield': Performing a gesture with his hands, he is able to create a planar shield with the ability to reflect any energy attack back to its user. He first used this ability in Teacher of the Year. *'Duplication': After seeing Vlad do it, he spends much of the series trying to master Duplication, the power which allows one to duplicate themselves. He had managed to properly use it in the episode Beauty Marked, when he is fighting the Executioner Ghost and he easily split himself in 2 though just for a second and later in the episode Torrent of Terror. Even then, he cannot properly hold it, showing he has yet to master this power though he did pull it off with the Ecto-Skeleton. *'Cryokinesis': Cryokinesis allows him to shoot beams of icy energy from his hands or eyes, radiate cold energy from his body, cold energy waves as well as generate and manipulate ice. His ghost sense is a more subtle manifestation of this power. This ability also gives him an increased resistance to low and high temperatures. When he uses this ability, his eyes turn blue instead of being their usual green. There are other techniques of this power such as: **'Explosive Snowball:' He can merge his Cryokinesis with his ghost rays in an explosive snowball, filled with ecto-energy. He only used it against Undergrowth in Urban Jungle. **'Freezing Snowball': He can generate a snowball that freezes everything it hits instantly. **'Cold Energy Shield': He can create ghost shields made of cold energy to protect himself from fire attacks. **'Freezing Touch': The power to freeze people by touch. He can do this from the inside out. **'Cryokinetic Constructs': The power to create tools, objects and weapons, out of Ice. **'Ghost Sense': He subconsciously uses his Cryokinesis to alert himself of the presence of nearby ghosts. It is shown to be a blue mist that comes out from his mouth and sometimes makes him shiver. This is literally the first power he used in the series. *'Ghostly Wail': The ghostly wail is the unique ability to generate an extremely powerful wail from one's vocal cords and mouth like a sonic scream with a ghostly moaning at the same time. The sonic waves are made of pure ecto-energy that can cause great damage to ghosts, humans and tangible matter. It is powerful enough to de stroy the massive artificially generated Ghost Shield that protected the future Amity Park, and ghost proof restraints as seen in The Ultimate Enemy. It is also effective against multiple targets, or against a very powerful enemy, and almost nothing can withstand this attack. One side affect is that it drains his powers when he uses it, so he soon returns to human form after. Although, he seems to have become powerful enough to overcome this in Phantom Planet. *'Superhuman Strength': The exact amount he can lift has never been stated, but an educated guess would be somewhere between 10 to 30 tons. However, his full strength often fluctuates. He has been shown to be strong enough to rip reinforced titanium without too much difficulty, as well as lifting and throwing a dragon ghost, and knock it to the ground with one punch. In Forever Phantom, he holds up a school bus full of kids with no strain, but in Frightmare, he is seen struggling to lift a bunch of Sleepwalkers. *'Superhuman Durability': While human, he can withstand many hits and blows that would cause injury to any normal teenager. In his ghost form, his body is incredibly resistant to damage, and he also has demonstrated a high threshold for pain. His ghost tissues and bones are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. In the The Fright Before Christmas, he is barely phased by getting brutally attacked by a giant nutcracker. In Ultimate Enemy, he is able to still stand up after taking many hits from Dark Danny and uses the Ghostly Wail to defend himself. However it is stated that Dark Danny didn't use his full strength, otherwise he would have killed himself. *'Superhuman Stamina': While human, he had the same stamina as an average 15 year old teenager. In his ghost form, his musculature produces almost no fatigue toxins during physical activity. He can physically exert himself at peak capacity for hours before fatigue begins to impair him. In the episode Reality Trip, he was able to continually keep the Emergency Ops Center invisible for the entire night. He can also perform physical activity for really long periods of time without getting tired till hours later. His virtually inexhaustible stamina enables him to exert himself at peak capacity for hours, and possibly days. *''' Superhuman Agility': In his ghost form, his agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete, therefore he possess agility beyond that of a normal human being. He can effectively dodge attacks, swing from things easily, sprint, do back-flips and numerous other gymnastic, athletic and martial implements with little effort. *'Superhuman Reflexes: While being ghost, he has drastically enhanced reaction speed, being able to dodge punches and other kind of attacks with ease. One of his best displays of reflexes and agility is when he dodges the pendulums traps inside Pariah Dark's castle, in the episode Fright Night. In the episode Beauty Marked, he catches an arrow in midair, using his bare hands. *'''Superhuman Equilibrium: Probably due to his flight ability, he has the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seemed able to adjust his position almost by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on a scythe, balanced on a rope at great high and perfectly walk on a wall like if its the floor. *'Enhanced Speed': When ghost, he is capable of moving and running faster than in his human form, but he doesn't reach superhuman levels since he is not a real speedster. *'Regenerative Healing Factor': He is capable of healing at much greater speeds than that of an ordinary humans. He has proven capable of healing from slashes and puncture wounds within a matter of seconds, minutes or hours depending on how injured he is, and even his suit appears to regenerate sometimes. In his human form, his healing rate is also enhanced, even though it is weaker than in his ghost form. It is unknown if he can regenerate missing limbs. *'Paranormal Immunity': As a half ghost, he is resistant or totally immune to several attacks or effects from ghost powers. Examples of this is when Ember's music could not affect him until she got more powerful, and he was immune to Spectra's ghost illness. He may also be immune to some earth diseases except for the common cold. *''' Ghost Stinger': An attack that utilizes ecto-energy in an electric form. In Public Enemies, he used it to free Wulf from Bullet's weapon and defeat one of his goons. Danny also does a very similar attack on Valerie in Flirting with Disaster, which could be the same ability, only on a weaker level. Dan and Vlad both use it to weaken him. The fact that he has only used it when his enemy uses an electric attack may imply that he actually redirects the electricity with his hands. *'Teleportation:' He has apparently teleported on a few occasions. During the final battle in "Reality Trip," he briefly disappears from sight and reappears in another location a short distance away. He also does something very similar when fighting Tucker Phantom. This however could just be him turning invisible and moving, except that we tend to see him when he is invisible. *'Spectral Body Manipulation': He has the ability to manipulate the shape of his body. The most common instance of this power is the tail that often replaces his legs when he's flying or hovering. He has also transformed into a blue mist in Parental Bonding, and elongated and twisted his midsection, as well as caused holes in every part of his body. In Reality Trip, when his body transforms into orange jelly caused by Freakshow, he gathers his body after being crashed by roller coaster cars and changes back to solid. This power also extends at some point in his human form as he had a cyclops eye when he changed back to human after a failed attempt of duplication The most common uses of this power is: **' Ghost Tail': His lower body will revert into a typical ghost tail of intangible matter. He uses this ability most often to allow himself to move faster through the air. He ha known how to do this since he first learned how to fly. It is a fact that he keeps his legs' bones when he has his ghost tail. **'Spectral Body Split': He can force his body to split in half along the midsection, the two halves remaining connected with a trail of spectral matter. He uses this ability mostly to dodge oncoming attacks. He first learns how to use this ability in the episode Mystery Meat, when he attempts to dodge an assault of possessed shush-kabobs. He can also separate his body in half without any connection but only for a few seconds, and it seems to be an unconscious act. The first time he split like that was in the episode Shades of Grey, when Sam throws a book at him, and later in the episode Pirate Radio when fighting Youngblood. **'Spectral Body Stretch': He usually stretches his midsection to avoid energy blast from an enemy. **'Spectral Body Ring': This ability is nearly the same as the Spectral Body Split, except that the trail of ghost matter that ties his body halves together forms a ring. He first displays use of this ability in Life Lessons, when he dodges a laser blast from Valerie. It is not known if he was able to perform it before or not. **'Superhuman Flexibility': Due to his ability to manipulate his body he is able to bend and twist his far beyond the normal limits of human physiology. *'Weather Control (Temporarily): After his first battle with Vortex in Torrent of Terror, he accidentally gained some of Vortex's power, allowing him to control the weather like Vortex. Although his powers were on a smaller range and seemed to end just outside Amity Park. This caused his emotions to be linked to the weather. This caused great problems, as described by Vlad, Your anger could cause cyclones, your sadness monsoons. They were later removed in his second fight with Vortex. While he had them, he caused a spike in heat so strong that it set off the sprinklers of the building he was in. He has also shown to be able to make tornadoes, electric storms and massive hurricane winds while angry, a tropical rain while sad and make it sunny while happy. *'''Weapon Creation/Manipulation/Generation: He can create, control, generate, and manipulate his own weapons. His most common weapon is his scythe that he uses. *'Telekinesis:' Visible only in the form of green energy emanating from his hand and the subject of the telekinesis; his ability allows him to fully lift and manipulate objects in any way his mind can think of. At the end of Boxed Up Fury, he used this skill to hand the Box Ghost a rake while he was working for Pandora. This ability is also used by Dan Phantom *'Aural Projection': He calls for a massive amount of spectral energy, sending out a wave of white light that repels any nearby enemy ghosts, sending them flying away from him. He first used this ability in My Brother's Keeper, forcing Spectra to release her grip on him. It takes the shape of his transformation rings, but does not transform him. This may be an outward manifestation of his feelings. *'Power Augumentation': He has the ability to momentarily increase his physical strength by using his ecto-energy. When holding back the Fright Knight's sword with his hands, he was able to garner enough strength in order to fling the Knight over his shoulder. When he does this, his aura started glowing brighter. He also used this power when he was trapped in an ectoplasmic goo web in the episode Doctor's Disorders. *''' Wallcrawling': He can stand on, as well as walk along vertical and horizontal surfaces, such as walls and roofs. Though he is held against them by gravity due to his existing outside of earthly physics. He first displays use of this ability in Teacher of the Year. *'Back Slide': This allows him to zip along a surface in one direction without moving his legs. He saw a possessed Paulina perform this ability in Public Enemies; he first used this ability in Lucky in Love. *'Vacuum Resistance': It was shown in Flirting with Disaster, and Phantom Planet that he can be in outer space without using an astronaut suit and not be affected by stardust or cosmic radiation, though he still needs a helmet so he can breathe since he does not have the ability of self-sustenance. *'Ghost Flame': The Ghost flame was shown in Claw of the Wild. He can create green fire balls made of ectoplasm. *'Exorcism': In the episode What you Want, he is able to separate Dash from the ghost powers-form that possess him with simply using his hand. He also separates Paulina using a ghost ray; he can do this by overshadowing the person, although he didn't use it with Tucker due to his power. He also uses this ability in Bitter Reunions to separate Vlad from his dad, and in the episode Public Enemies when Walker's crew overshadowed Amity Park. The only character who shares this power is Wulf, who uses his claws to do so. *'Underwater Breathing: In the episodes Double Cross my Heart and Girls' Night Out, he is seen breathing and talking under water, via unknown means. Abilites * Indomitable Will': It should also be noted that he as a human or as a ghost has a very strong will as he is able to resist Freakshow's control over him. He is always helping people and he is willing to die for the people he cares about. During his battle with Pariah Dark, he was determined to not let him take over the world and he holds his own while only powered up by 4% of power and he still was able to lock Pariah in the Sarcophagus with Vlad's last minute arrival defeated Pariah. His determination allows him to fight on, even if the odds are on a stake and the chances of winning are almost none. *'Experienced Combatant': Although he had no formal knowledge of hand-to-hand combat, his powers enable him to execute punches and kick with superhuman force at an opponent and his career as a superhero and ghost hunter has given him plenty of combat experience. *'Fenton's Weaponry Mastery': He often uses his parent's weapons with great expertise and ease, even better than his own parents. *'Swordsmanship': He demonstrates some ability with the sword in the episode when fighting Vlad. *'Bilingual Skill': He learns to talk Esperanto with Tucker, in case he meets with Wulf again. *'Quick Learning Ability': Over the series, he manages to emulate or quickly learn many of the powers his enemies use against him, some of them with incredible ease, sometimes even without training. One example is how he can create a ghost shield after seeing Vlad use one without training beforehand. Another example is that he learns how to use his ice powers in just one day, with the training of Frostbite. Other powers he learns with hard work, depending on how complex the ability is. One of the powers he struggles the most to learn is the duplication power, which he has tried hard to master ever since he saw Vlad using it. He could not only learn ghost powers by just simply watching, but also learn Sampson's body language as well as the answers for the literature test with just one day of study, getting a A- *'Experienced Pilot': He is an considerably skilled pilot, having a long experience with spaceships simulators as well as with his parent's Specter Speeder. He is able to land a spaceship due to his "training" with the simulator. *'Skilled Tactician': He is an excellent strategist, despite his relatively young age. In the episode Pirate Radio, he demonstrated the ability to formulate relatively complex plans of actions to infiltrate the inside of Youngblood's pirate ship, with all his schoolmates, to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. He is also very good at improvisation, as he often manages to think of a plan that fits with the changing needs of a situation. *'Leadership Skills': Despite his unpopularity, he had demonstrated to have remarkable skills as a leader. He demonstrated to be a natural leader and can easily command respect and inspire others, like he did when he led his schoolmates to save their parents from Ember and Youngblood. Later, he convinced them to make a riot so they can get back the Nasty Burger from Vlad. But his greatest display of leadership was when he convinced all the ghosts from the ghost zone to save the real world from Disasteroid and thus saving their world. *'Strong Speaker:' He has proven to be very good at speaking in front of large audiences in order to get the respect and their attention to lead them, at least for short periods of time. Weaknesses *'Ghost-Weapons': In his ghost form he is vulnerable to all anti-ghost weapons, such as the Fenton and Plasmius' gadgets. Some devices can hurt him not only in his ghost form but also in his human form, namely the Specter Deflector. **'Spectral Energy Neutralizing Devices': Over the series he has been depowered by several gadgets designed to neutralize his ghost energy such as the Spectral Energy Neutralizing Box and the Plasmius Maximus. Undergrowth's plants can also absorb his ghost energy weakening his powers. *'Ectoranium': As a half ghost he can be hurt by the ectoranium and weapons created with this same material. *'Blood Blossoms:' when in their presence, he is rendered not only powerless, but also he will suffer in agony until the flowers were removed. Vlad referred to them as ''a primitive Specter Deflector. Since Vlad was able to stand near them in his human form, it is safe to say that he can do the same. *'Infrared Vision': He can still be seen with infrared visors as he still irradiates heat in his ghost form. Gallery 05ce1b4a66c6f3e4bedc929da336e351.jpg Danny and Sam in Frightmare.jpg Danny Phantom 46 056.png Wail.gif Danny_going_ghost_opening.gif Tumblr_mg6xj6lBLf1rc2gc6o2_400.gif Shado.gif Repulsion_Field.gif Ray.gif Ice.gif Danny_agility.gif Danny_extending_his_intangibility.gif Danny_floating.gif Danny_inivibility_training.gif Dupl.gif Danny_overshadowing_tucker.gif Danny_P_by_ShadowMaster23.jpg DannyPhantom.png Danny_Phantom__GkQ__s_Judgement_by_E_Dantes.jpg 08-06-07-120542.jpg afb717e2e2c03028499e17ad1e602abc.jpg _DannyP__Cartoon_Vs_Anime__2__by_xSunni_Sou.jpg ac7f0b9453b4eeca86bbf622a5eab44d.jpg Danny_vs_Vlad_Sword_fight.gif Rebirth_Danny_ref_sheet_by_slifertheskydragon.jpg Danny_Phantom_redesign_again_by_akikodate.jpg 0da6fa8a6357d00dd681f1d9b6081dff.jpg 03950c5ef972c80bc44e2fca5d67011e.png 6fe70744c78e98f468d3d9d4c08e0e61.png 039abebb252e284ca2c43bdc2ca76b9f.png 041a3c9d575824e1a636ad96194dc638.png 00c13330d7132aad8a788df6fdbf12b8.png Danny_goth.jpg Danny_and_Sam.jpg 0db6be72e92b2c26371f3963bd61155a.png 01debf18b2dba527bfecf1dc863fe53f.png 005506548c48bff189a4d3c233a262fe.png 7076899d1833ce02b245d476d1c07cd3.png B178a5df758cdd959b12dbfc8693d2ff.png Danny Phantom 53 417.jpg 5b57cff7f6bad216c99026492dfdd490.png 0cda77462af6075c780fc73a007e4fc9.png Intang.gif 7f4b2c6336f2d2e80f0d3283ce0b4227.png Danny Phantom 46 302.jpg Danny Phantom 53 358.jpg Danny Phantom 29 405.jpg Tempered danny.gif Dbeccedce628ca98cd28a2102e2adcb6.png Danny Phantom 53 151.jpg Danny Phantom 40 339.jpg Danny Phantom 32 141.jpg Danny Phantom 51 414.jpg Danny.png 0d8178d422c82badedef975c443c2fc4.gif 3219841521.png DP___Danny_Phantom___R_I_P__by_DarkHalo4321.png 1133074.jpg Badass-danny-phantom-31324223-700-603.png Danny_Phantom_Judgement_by_Goldenkitsune_Queen.png Danny Phantom 01 038.jpg Danny Phantom 22 062.jpg Danny Phantom 12 450.jpg Danny Phantom 34 360.jpg Danny Phantom 52 331.jpg 0848861eb210bb824afbdf080ce6a66d.png Danny and sam 2.gif 9f23f3975759388e2d11d605f3e01a1b.gif 05514bd8e73350360fb07ae66e77034f.gif Danny_2.gif Danny_angry.gif Danny_turning_into_a_halfa_(1).gif Danny_turning_into_a_halfa_(2).gif Danny_turning_into_a_halfa_(3).gif Danny_turning_into_a_halfa_(4).gif danny_phantom_contrest_entry_by_dvdice-d329af7.jpg Tumblr_mcor4kwJ7J1rc2gc6o1_400.gif Danny Phantom 53 305.jpg e0eb56c7a45881ea00905e088790e561.jpg Danny Phantom 52 319.jpg Danny Fenton.jpg Phantom.jpg 580047.jpg 1476680.jpg 1476681.jpg Repulsion Field.gif Danny Phantom 29 380.jpg best_wishes_from_team_phantom_by_tuxedaaron-d36ajdj.jpg Danny Phantom 37 363.jpg Danny Phantom 37 383.jpg Danny Phantom 37 377.jpg Danny Phantom 37 396.jpg Danny Phantom 38 004.jpg Danny Phantom 37 002.jpg Danny Phantom 38 419.jpg Danny Phantom 38 171.jpg Danny Phantom 39 381.jpg Danny Phantom 19 209.jpg Danny Phantom 41 108.jpg Danny Phantom 34 026.jpg Danny Phantom 34 410.jpg Danny Phantom 34 355.jpg Danny Phantom 34 348.jpg Danny Phantom 34 312.jpg Danny Phantom 34 324.jpg Danny Phantom 34 388.jpg Danny Phantom 17 433.jpg Danny Phantom 25 165.jpg Danny Phantom 25 362.jpg Danny Phantom 26 346.jpg Danny Phantom 25 376.jpg Danny_bundled_doctor_disorders.gif Danny_bundled_the_ultimate_enemy.gif Danny_chained.gif Danny_electrified.gif Danny_Fenton_Menace.gif Danny_ghost_sense.gif Danny_Going_Ghost_FF.gif Danny_GR.gif Danny_ice_gem.gif Danny_ice_powers_1.gif Danny_ice_powers_2.gif Danny_ice_powers_3.gif Danny_ice_powers_4.gif Danny_ice_powers_5.gif Danny_in_the_Ghost_Zone_2.gif Danny_resting_the_soul_shredder.gif Danny_Telekinesis.gif Danny Title card.gif Danny_traped.gif Danny_vs_Bertrand.gif Desire_anti-intangibility.gif Fenton_microwave.gif Ghostly-wail.gif PhantomPlanetKiss.gif Spectral_energy_neutralizer.gif TK7PGf.gif Tumblr_lwkyohzxSG1qmj8beo1_r1_500.gif Wmplayer_2014-05-21_13-19-14-30.gif Danny Phantom 50 358.jpg Danny Phantom 50 314.jpg Danny Phantom 08 244.jpg Danny Phantom 08 226.jpg Danny Phantom 08 227.jpg Danny Phantom 08 229.jpg Danny Phantom 08 231.jpg Danny Phantom 08 194.jpg Danny Phantom 48 276.jpg Danny Phantom 48 284.jpg Danny Phantom 37 089.jpg Danny Phantom 53 330.jpg Danny Phantom 29 247.jpg Danny Phantom 46 167.jpg Danny Phantom 28 119.jpg Danny Phantom 29 479.jpg Danny Phantom 29 218.jpg Danny Phantom 29 381.jpg Danny Phantom 38 312.jpg Danny Phantom 29 407.jpg Danny Phantom 38 037.jpg Danny Phantom 34 239.jpg Danny Phantom 29 129.jpg Trivia *Danny makes a cameo in The Fairly Oddparents ''episode, ''Poltergeeks, Danny is in his ghost form with the word Wanted on the bottom of the TV Screen in the Ghost lab. *He wears both boxers and briefs as seen in Parental Bonding when his pants fall and in Reign Storm when he is given a hanging wedgie by Dash. *He has gotten revenge on Dash by giving him an atomic wedgie in his briefs and dumping frogs down his pants. *He has been given a wedgie twice, both times in briefs. The first was in'' Reign Storm,'' by Dash and the second was in Splitting images'','' by a bully in the fifties. *The first time he had a "D" symbol on his chest was in the episode Teacher of the Year, when he fused himself with his video game's avatar to defeat Technus. *From the beginning Butch wanted him to always ride a motorcycle like the "Ghost Rider" character in the Marvel comics. But once he decided to give him powers - and the ability to fly - he no longer needed a cycle to get around on. However, Danny can be seen driving Johnny 13's motorcycle to stop the Guys in White from destroying the Ghost Zone in the episode Livin' Large. *At first, he was meant to be named "Jackie" after Jackie Chan, but then Butch decided to name him Danny. *He is a certificated Junior Astronaut. *Danny seems to have the likeness of comic book heroes Spider-Man, Green Lantern, Batman, Hulk, and Superman. Like Spider-Man, he was an unpopular bullied teenager in high school when he got his powers in a lab accident. He was also seen as a menace despite how many villains he fought. Danny has a major track record of delivering witty humor to most of his enemies during their battles (and sometimes also when he's not fighting ghosts), and he sometimes has the desire to use his powers on bullies but, like Spider-Man, as he begins to mature, he become more responsible of his duties as a superhero. Most of Danny's personality appears to be based on Spider-Man. Much like Green Lantern, he is an expert pilot, as he was able to fly a space shuttle just by practice on simulations. Like Batman, he has gadgets and equipment that he sometimes uses to defeat his enemies. Hulk can change his appearance from human to monster just like Danny can change his appearance from human to ghost. And like Superman, he has a crush on a girl that only likes his superhero counterpart. *The only historical quote that he actually knows is "The only thing we have to fear is fear itself" from Franklin D. Roosevelt. *According to the GIW he is "an entity of scale 7 ectoplasmic power". *In the episode One of a Kind, we can see that his handwriting is cursive. *Danny's powers seem to be strongly connected to his feelings, especially those that are "negative" such as fear or rage. It was the feeling of fear that triggered his ghost ray when Desire approached to him, and the feeling of rage that gave him his ghostly wail in The Ultimate Enemy, when all his enemies were haunting him for what he did. This could explain the power of his ghost ray and how it gets stronger and turns completely white while using it when he is angry in the episode My Brother's Keeper. This could explain why Dark Danny was so strong, since he was all evil. This could also explain how Danny's emotions were connected to the weather when he temporarily obtained atmokinetic powers. *Danny is the only character in the show to have appeared in all 54 episodes, including four specials. *Danny hated the holidays due to his parents constant bickering over Santa's existence, leading Danny in a situation when his parents didn't pay attention. *Danny makes a cameo and is mentioned in Snafu comics title: The Grim Tales. In Grim’s flashback Danny is seen working at Nasty Burger and Clockwork brings up young Danny to Dark Danny. However he might make an appearance in PPGD. Category:Male characters Category:Superheroes Category:Living characters Category:Allies Category:Characters Category:Danny Phantom Characters Category:Grim Tales Characters Category:Crossovers Category:Hybrids Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Supernatural Category:Supernaturals Category:Powerpuff Girls Characters